My cutey geisha
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: El deber agobia el amor, lo mismo que no sentirse o valorarse así mismo Suzuran pensaba que por su modo de vida era inferior pero Himeko le hará entender que ella es muy importante aunque eso lleve a la vicepresidenta aprender que el amor es la ley más importante a seguir


Era otro día más en la vida de las estudiantes de la Academia Aihara…

Esta historia aconteció en la reciente vida de dos personajes muy ignorados, Momokino Himeko y Shiraho Suzuran, bueno Momo-chan y Shirapon para los amigos. Ambas chicas llevaban varios meses de relación pero dicho vínculo era impedido por un obstáculo el cual era la misma función de la pequeña vicepresidenta como los deberes que implicaban a la academia.

No importaba en qué lugar, en qué hora o en qué momento, Himeko siempre ponía su mano de hierro en todo recinto del plantel sin ninguna excepción e incluso sus propias amigas sean desde primero hasta de tercer año no se libraban así de fácil. Era tal su respeto y miedo hacia la pequeña pelimorada de cejas pronunciadas que decidieron apodarla "Hijikata-Chan" en honor al temible vicecomandante de la Shinsengumi del mismo apellido o incluso el mismo consejo estudiantil era apodado así.

No había día donde no se toleraba lo más simple y eso implicaba al trío amenaza conformado por dos gyarus y una matona de clases el cual por cada día que transcurría en la institución era imposible "Enderezar" su conducta.

Primero, fue con Harumin…

La castaña como siempre estaba sofocada debido al fuerte verano por lo cual tuvo que desabrocharse un poco su camiseta hasta dejar un poco al visto sus atributos pero no pasaban unos dos segundos cuando Momokino le implantó una sanción más una nota en su archivo permanente con el término de "Exhibicionismo"

Yuzu Aihara…

Quizás Yuzu era la esposa de la presidenta pero no le garantizaba liberarse del yugo de la pelirizada, como siempre ponía como último detalle el pintarse las uñas de rojo pero por enésima vez tenía una nota en su archivo permanente bajo la resonada razón: Infligir varias reglas de la escuela en una sola. Y eso que Yuzu fue merecedora de varios records a raíz de eso.

Por último pero la más letal…Matsuri Mizusawa

La más menor de las Citrus era sin lugar a dudas la más fuerte en cuánto actitud, educación e incluso el lenguaje se refiere. La pelirrosa nunca cambiaba su manera de vivir y hacer las cosas ya que siempre estaba viendo su celular, robaba los almuerzos de otras estudiantiles, protagonizaba peleas callejeras, supuestamente acosó a los grupos de natación y gimnasia, se le acosó de voyeurismo a otras chicas e incluso las maestras no se libraban del temible demonio rosa.

La temible chica en menos de un año logró superar a Yuzu en cuanto faltas se refería pero no hubo ningún castigo a lo cual se le dio el apodo de Tokugawa o Shogun por ser una invencible líder hasta varias matonas de su anterior escuela le seguían y la alababan e incluso Harumin era llamada la "Esposa del Shogun".

Su celular, sus auriculares, su actitud, su rebeldía e incluso sus medias negras hasta la pantorrilla eran motivo de castigos inútiles y victorias sorprendentes a lo cual Momokino tomaba como costumbre admitir su derrota y pasarse frecuentemente al bando ganador.

Pero la más afectada era sin duda Shirapon, la chica quizás era bonita y un buen cuerpo junto con una educación digna de una geisha en tiempos de la era Tokugawa con un encanto y un modo de captar las cosas teniendo en cuenta su impresionante memoria fotográfica pero ni eso era suficiente para estar al lado de su "Himeko Sama". Una piel pálida, un buen cuerpo, bonito cabello y ojos rasgados verdes aparte de unas costumbres propias de su familia no eran gran cosa, un simple adorno para hacer sentir a su amada más grande de lo que era.

Y aparte en cuanto pasarla genial sea un centro comercial, parque de diversiones, playa o una pijamada era la más callada como la más apartada. Pocas veces interactuaba con varias de sus amigas aunque sentía un fuerte apego a la vicepresidenta del consejo.

Erase un día en una pijamada donde como siempre Himeko era el saco de chistes, de boxeo, de parodias, de apodos pero sin llegar a ser de cemento y tal como pasaba Suzuran estaba apartada del lugar siempre con su delantal negro como la noche haciéndola aparecer como un personaje del siglo XIX o en menor instancia una versión waifu de cualquier película de Tim Burton.

Himeko no soportando más se fue iracunda al pasillo de afuera donde su pobre novia veía tenuemente el paisaje de la metrópolis con sus luces y sonidos aparte de la negreada vista y bañada en estrellas del plano celestial. Todos esos sucesos mencionados ocurrieron en una semana pero para la pobre peliverde era más que eso.

¿Pero ustedes saben quién de las dos? Obviamente la que dio comienzo a esto y todo por seguir e implementar el deber y las reglas...Momokino. Cuando se trataba de Harumin en cuánto a su pechonalidad se angustiaba por no tener esos detalles pero era realista, nunca podía tener pechos grandes o un buen cuerpo pero…Suzuran es alta y bella pero nunca la había visto ni siquiera desnuda para admirar su belleza.

De Yuzu era evidente su envidia aunque al principio era por Mei ahora era por cómo era, es decir una chica bien arreglada con buen maquillaje causando furor en unos y malestar en otros pero ella era tal como era una gyaru dispuesta a estar a la moda o implementar su moda. Quizás la vicepresidenta la "Odiaba" pero la trataba como una amiga más…Pero Suzuran nunca se le veía con ningún atuendo provocativo ya que lo único que veía en su vestimenta era su uniforme y sus kimonos, de eso ni nada más. Anhelaba que la peliverde usara quizás un sueter o una chaqueta o quizás modernizarse un poco e igualmente decirle lo bonita que era.

De Matsuri…Bueno con la clase de persona que era diría que ella sería digna de ser su líder de seguridad o una matona personal…O mejor aún, su abogada del diablo aunque sentía envidia por el carisma y el odio que despertaba a su alrededor.

Cuando la pobre pareja se miró entre sí no tuvo tiempo ni de palabras o de caricias, sólo mirarse brevemente aunque eran conscientes de que sufrían entre sí, una por no pasar un tiempo libra por culpa de sus deberes y la otra por vivir en medio de sus limitaciones por hija de una familia fuertemente tradicionalista.

Himeko en toda la noche no pudo pegar el ojo aunque la razón era justificable y era por la pequeña conversación que tuvo con su amada y lo más resonante era esa frase mientras los pobres ojos de la chica pálida brillaban a la luz de la vida nocturna

"Siempre intento lo posible para asemejarme a Yuzupon o a las demás pero aun así me siento tan poca cosa, no sé si por mi apariencia o por mis costumbres. No sé ni para hago esto, no puedo ser alguien moderna como Yuzupon o quizás asertiva como Matsuri…Ni tampoco no puedo ser alguien tan linda para Himeko Sama, no sería capaz de usar un traje de baño para usted…Pienso que no me gusta esta sociedad o no le gusto por no encajar".

La pelirrizada tuvo que apartarse por unos días de su labor poniendo a Maruta Kayo en su lugar con tal de pensar detenidamente y con algo de frialdad sobre el asunto a lo que llegó a una conclusión: Después de todo una cita ayudaría a aliviar a su amada geisha y quizás, sólo quizás aprender a ser libre aunque sea por un rato.

Finalmente el día había llegado, ambas chicas llegaron aunque Momokino intentó ponerse unas ropas cómodas pero al estilo moderno con una camiseta, unos shorts y unos tenis aparte de una gorra deportiva aunque la pálida se limitó a usar su kimono. El lugar de la cita no era una playa pero era una piscina comunal donde irónicamente Yuzu trabajaba pero en calidad de ayudante del acuario del distrito, cosa que impresionó a la geisha del ambiente que se vivía con niños jugando entre lanzarse olas o con pelotas o las atracciones e incluso familias enteras pasándola increíble entre todos.

-Himeko Sama… ¿Pero…?

La pelimorada esbozó una sonrisa como un indicador de dar su confianza

-Suzuran, no te preocupes- Señaló con la mirada a Yuzu y a Matsuri, ésta última trabajaba en las piscinas para niños aunque a regañadientes ya que su madre le reclamó que buscara algo con que trabajar, no iba durar toda la vida siendo una joven mantenida y sin ningún oficio.

-Matsuri trabaja aquí, aparte me dijo que iba a hacerme un descuento

Se alejó por un momento mientras se reunía a solas con las dos chicas aunque se limitaron a los susurros como un grupo de chismosas hasta quedar en lo pactado, Yuzu compraría un bikini y Matsuri sería su escolta personal aunque las dos mencionadas pidieron algo a cambio

-Quiero un viaje todo pagado al Caribe, donde sólo Mei y yo podemos pasarla en grande

-Quiero una moto pero una Harley, últimamente no me agrada como Taniguchi Sempai me lleva en todas partes con su Scouter

-Bien acepto su petición, hagan correctamente lo que les digo sobretodo tú Matsuri, no me falles ni cometas ninguna de tus idioteces.

Finalmente la pelimorada agradeció a su vieja enemiga el obsequio mientras ordenó a Matsuri reservar una piscina libre aunque ésta se traía uno que otro as bajo la manga y más cuando se trataba de traer matones desde de preparatoria o yakuzas bien armados para hacerse temer y respetar aunque en esa ocasión sólo le daría el mérito a "Cejas-chan" como le decía de "Cariño".

La pequeña cargaba un pequeño bolso blanco a lo cual entregó a las manos de la peliverde que indagó, curioseando el contenido del objeto

-¿Qué es Himeko-Sama?

-Eso no importa, ve al vestidor y ponte esto

-Pero…

-Ya lo verás- Guiñó el ojo en señal de dar su apoyo a lo cual la más grande aceptó el favor aunque antes preguntó a Yuzu por el vestidor pero ambas optaron por ir juntas por si algo fallaba en el bikini, mientras Matsuri ahora estaba usando con sus matones trajes de la policía Shinsengumi (Los de Gintama) aunque Matsuri se diferenciaba por el estilo de chaqueta negra con gorra con bufanda blanca corta y audífonos sobre el cuello, falda negra corta, sus medias hasta la pantorrilla junto a sus tenis blancos sin olvidar las katanas encintadas por la cintura y la identificación falsa.

Pero yendo al tema principal, luego de varios minutos de espera la joven Suzuran salió dándose conocer como Dios la trajo a este mundo: Mujer alta de piel pálida pero con un cuerpo muy proporcionado a la de una mujer nipona promedio, sus pechos no eran decentes, sus piernas y glúteos muy bien labrados, aparte de un bonito conjunto de un sostén y bikini de color verde con algunas manchas rojas haciendo juego con sus ojos o su collar de rubí aunque el bikini era amarre en los extremos.

La pelimorada al ver a la mujer de su vida hasta el más mínimo detalle no pudo evitarse el sonrojo aparte de un inconsciente sangrado nasal e incluso Yuzu también quedó hechizada pero como buena esposa casada sacó su móvil para voltearse y ver unas cuantas imágenes de su chica presidenta con tal de preservarla en su mente, en sus sueños hasta en sus fantasías o de lo contrario sería el deshonor de los Aihara pagando su intromisión con el seppuku, si es que la familia Aihara la práctica.

Pero no faltaban los típicos curiosos, quizás por hechizo, por inconsciencia o por morbo siempre salía esa caterva de descerebrados que buscaban atención o intentar ligarse a la atractiva geisha, en ese caso sobresalían tres sujetos que por su buen aspecto eran posibles adinerados.

-Oye, preciosa, ¿Eres modelo?

-¿Quieres ir por un helado?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Hola, represento una marca de ropa interior. ¿No quieres ponerte unos? Son unos muy muy chiquitos

Himeko no dudó en ningún momento mientras la pobre peliverde estaba como un tomate al ser el centro de atención de esos malditos busca créditos. En eso Matsuri y su comitiva les dieron la calurosa bienvenida a los galanes mientras desenvainaban sus katanas causando terror y silencio en la gente

-¡Paso al Shinsengumi!- Gritaron en coro la veintena de rufianes los cuales usaban los vestidos de la policía oficial de Tokio y Matsuri a la cabeza mientras se acercó al lado de una Himeko cuya mirada plasmaba toda su arrogancia.

-¿Qué creen que le están haciendo a mi "Esposa"?- Indagó la pelimorada mientras plasmaba su cara de hierro hacia los desdichados

-¿Quién es usted?- Preguntó uno de ellos con tal de defenderse y quizás buscar una explicación

-¿Qué no es obvio, niño? Ella es la hija del Shogún y la mujer de allá es su prometida…Me presento, Hajime Saito de la tercera división- Replicó Matsuri a lo cual la gente ya se le hacía conocido ese nombre. Saito era el shinsengumi más poderoso e incluso su estilo de pelea era mejor que el de Hijikata e incluso más temible que el vicecomandante.

La gente quedó boquiabierta e impresionada, ¿Shige Shige Tokugawa tenía una hija? ¿Por qué no se mencionó antes? Pero aunque mil preguntas se formularan, el silencio y el temor seguían presentes

-Aparte de eso, ustedes son miembros del Kiheitai, ¿Me equivoco?- Los tres tipos se arrodillaron con tal de pedir perdón aparte de clamar por sus vidas a lo cual Momokino, perdón, Momo Tokugawa hizo su palabra

-Les perdono la vida no sin antes prometerme que nunca se le acerquen a ella, ¿Me entendieron?

-¡SI SEÑOR!

-O de lo contrario sufrirán mi ira hasta por mil años- Matsuri hizo palabra con el solo andar a lo cual los pobres hombres fueron en polvorrosa hasta donde vinieron mientras la chica de cejas pronunciadas se quitó hasta dejarse en bañador de escuela, azul oscuro con su apellido escrito resaltando su pecho plano. Uno de los matones trató de reírse por lo bajo pero una mirada fulminante de la sukeban de ojos azules paralizó al sujeto, la última que ocurrió algo similar la víctima le dislocaron el hombro más una secuela de por vida.

Después de que ambos matones decidieran desplegarse por todo el recinto la gente se normalizó aunque hubo una pareja que se peleaba pero las razones no valían la pena. Mientras tanto ambas chicas sonrojadas entablaban una pequeña charla

-Himeko-sama, lo del bikini… ¿Cómo luzco?

La pelimorada mirando detalladamente a su novia dijo

-Pues te ves linda…No, hermosa… ¡Quise decir que eres sexy!

Hubo un pequeño rato silencio acompañando a la chica pálida en un sonrojo coloreado en su rostro. Finalmente la pelimorada fue la que preguntó

-Dime, ¿Estás enfadada por lo que hice? No toleraba que te coquetearan aunque Matsuri se pasó de la raya ese momento- Se sonrojó mientras se acercó a su amada para abrazarla aunque la más alta la sostuvo de la cintura mientras la más bajita rodeaba por su cuello en un lindo abrazo y su cara en el lado izquierdo del rostro

-Sólo trataba de alegrarte y hacerte sentirte bien, e incluso con ese bikini te hace más linda y hermosa mucho más que yo, aparte tu cabello es bonito

La peliverde se sonrojó mientras apretaba de manera consideraba a su ojou-sama, no le importaba si sus pechos eran poco grandes o que Himeko tuviera pecho plano, sentía un calor en su pecho que la hacía sentirse más querida y amada.

-Gracias Himeko-Sama, te agradezco por hacerme parte de tu vida y tener el privilegio de estar a tu lado

Las dos chicas unieron sus labios en un casto y lento beso, quizás la escena era conmovedora para algunos asistentes, otros no le daban importancia ya que estaban con sus propios asuntos y su familia…Claro sin olvidar a los murmullos y malas lenguas, conceptos que Matsuri logró callar con sus azules asustadizos haciendo que la gente por temor a que sus vidas le fueran arrebatadas en segundos dieran un ojazo a la escena de amor entre esas dos jóvenes de tercero.

Finalmente Momokino logró su cometido aunque por un breve momento pero valió la pena, Suzuran guardó ese día a pesar de sus curiosidades en su corazón y en su mente sin olvidar el esfuerzo de su ojou sama por hacerla sentir bien. La próxima vez le regresaría el favor y más con querer comprarle una ropa aunque…¿Será que a Himeko-Sama le lucirá una Hakama?

Y de Matsuri y su banda…Sólo digamos que aprovechando que el Gorila Isao Kondo disponía de unas donas y unos refrescos con Toshiro Hijikata y Sougo "Sádico" Okita, decidiera robarse dos patrullas para hacer cosas de la Shinsengumi que no eran tan Shinsengumi que digamos.

Y Yuzu una vez más contuvo los recuerdos de su esposa en su mente y corazón tenía un reto grande: Llegaría tarde y su esposa estaría con cara de pocos e iniciaría toda una interrogación hasta nombres de personas si se lo proponía. Tenía que ingeniarse para evadirla pero comúnmente terminaría en un buen sexo salvaje hasta el amanecer.


End file.
